


Beautiful Morning

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: Polyamory AU [9]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexual Female Deaf Character, Canon Character of Color, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deaf Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Interracial Relationship, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Sign Language, Watching the Sunrise, Women Kissing, name meanings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Some Maria/Linda fluff where they cuddle in the early morning.





	Beautiful Morning

Maria and Linda sat on Linda’s bed one morning and cuddled. The early morning light shown through the windows, the sky lighting up with bright colors as the sun rose above Sesame Street. Linda turned to smile at Maria and noticed that she was looking at her.

Linda removed her arms from around her girlfriend so that she could sign. “ _What_?”

Maria smiled, moving so that she could sign back. “ _Nothing. Just thinking that you really live up to your name._ ”

Linda looked at Maria quizzically, she had no idea what that meant.

“ _Linda.”_ Maria fingerspelled the word rather than using Linda’s name sign. “ _It means ‘Beautiful’ in Spanish. And you certainly are._ ”

Linda felt warm and suspected that she was starting to blush.

“ _You’re beautiful too,_ ” she signed. “ _Especially when you smile._ ”

Maria’s smile grew, and she pulled Linda into a hug.

“ _I’m glad you’re here._ ” Linda signed when the hug was over. “ _Moments like these are my favorite thing about loving you._ ”

Maria’s hand found its way into Linda’s hair as she signed with the other hand. “ _Mine too.”_

Linda drew Maria to her for another kiss. They wouldn’t need to get up for another couple of hours, and she was enjoying her morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Sesame Street has been brought to you today by the letters B and N and by the number 6.
> 
> Barkley is asleep on the floor the whole time, that’s why he doesn’t appear.
> 
> “Mine” and “too” are both one-handed signs.
> 
> The idea of them cuddling in the early morning came from watching their early morning rooftop conversation. And the name meaning idea and fact came from Arytra.


End file.
